Através del tiempo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 12 viñetas de doce periodos históricos diferentes. Spiritshipping. ¿Qué pasaría si no sólo Yubel y Juudai reencarnaran? ¿Y si Johan reencarnara también, Juudai se enamoraría de él? En cada periodo una historia diferente, pero los mismos sentimientos...
1. La edad media

**Rating: **T  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki  
**Tabla de retos: **Historical living in... / Viviendo en el periodo histórico...  
**Tema: **01. The Middle Ages / La edad media.

* * *

Yubel se alisó la tela de la falda sin que hiciera ninguna falta y dirigió sus inquisidores ojos hacia Juudai, quien ese día usaba un traje de color negro y charlaba animadamente con amigo suyo, con el cual había coincidido 'por casualidad.' Sí, ya les daría ella casualidad. Avanzó resueltamente por la calle, cuidando no separarse mucho de los dos hombres, pues podría ser malinterpretable y malvisto el estar sola, decidida a llegar a los baños rápidamente, con lo cual podría separarse de ambos sin atraer a las malas lenguas.

No entendía qué le pasaba por la mente a Juudai, aún cuando todo mundo lo decía, cuando la Santa Iglesia lo decía... ¡Y a él le valía un comino! Ella lo amaba demasiado, tanto como para guardar su secreto, pero no estaba segura de cuánto más podría aguantar dicha farsa. No era tonta y podía ver la extraña camaradería entre él y Johan, la manera en la que se miraban e incluso las segundas intenciones con las que se tocaban, ¡a pesar de que estaba prohibido! Le escandalizaba tanto el asunto que la única manera de olvidarse de él era dedicarse un tiempo a solas, ¿y qué mejor que en los baños, en compañía de las demás mujeres?

Se despidió de ambos sin que éstos le hicieran ningún caso y entró a sus propios baños, sonriente, antes de saludar a una amiga suya con la cual trabó conversación inmediatamente.

.

Juudai se despojó del incómodo abrigo que usaba ese día y también de los pantaloncillos, al mismo tiempo que un montón de hombres hacían lo mismo a sus costados. A él las otras personas no le interesaban, pero su mirada curiosa se deslizó hacia donde sabía estaba Johan, su 'amigo' de la infancia. Al igual que los demás, Johan ya se había desnudado, dejando al descubierto su pecho de un leve tono bronceado y remarcado como una de esas esculturas de dioses que solían hacer los romanos. En muchos aspectos, Johan le parecía un muchacho perfecto, sus padres lo adoraban, era correcto y serio, al menos para con ellos, pues estando con amigos se volvía un poco más descuidado; apreciaba mucho el valor de la amistad que había entre ambos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que algo dentro de él necesitaba 'más'.

Y apreciaba, no... Atesoraba esos pequeños y fugaces momentos en los cuales podía mirarlo sin que nadie más, específicamente Yubel, le lanzara miradas incendiarias en busca de calmar sus alborotadas hormonas. ¿Qué podía hacer él, de cualquier manera? ¡Le gustaban los varones! ¿Qué demonios tenía eso de malo? ¿Qué de 'antinatural' había en amar a su mejor amigo?

—Nee, Johan, ¿es cierto que pronto estallarán más guerras? —comentó el hombre, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se dirigían hacia una de las enormes piscinas del lugar, con sólo una toalla cubriéndoles el torso.

—Sí, la Iglesia no se detendrá hasta que los musulmanes desistan y para eso... —suspiró y luego, como si alejara una mosca demasiado molesta con la mano, musitó—: No quisiera hablar de eso, ya tengo suficiente.

—Ajá...

—Bueno, vamos a ello —murmuró el muchacho y quitándose la toalla entró al agua.

Juudai reprimió una sonrisa pícara y lo siguió, pues sabía qué significaba esa afirmación. Entonces, cuando ambos estuvieron bien hundidos en el agua, su mano divagó hasta tocar el brazo de Johan. No se atrevía a nada más con tanta gente ahí, pero... ¿Qué importaba? Aún ese pequeño roce le producía felicidad. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá algún día llegaría a tocar más que su brazo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Me pregunto cuánto más haré sufrir a Yubel~ Bueno, en realidad no lo sé~ me gusta hacerla sufrir, mwahahaha~ Muere! Ok, ya x'DDDD. Estuve buscando información sobre la edad media y eso fue lo que encontré, los baños eran para hombres y mujeres (separados) y se bañaban colectivamente porque en ese tiempo no había sistemas fijos de drenajes, pero luego fueron prohibidos por la Iglesia porque según la institución 'Hacia a los hombres más femeninos' (x'DDDD sí, se refería a que había muchos gays por ahí) y para la Iglesia ser gay era considerado un transtorno peligroso, pero bueno, eso a Juudai no le importa~ y a Johan tampoco~ Así que Yubel, pierde tus esperanzas, que Juudai ya se las arreglará (?. Anyway, el siguiente tema es el Antiguo Egipto, holy ra, ya se me ocurrió algo~ bien lemonesco LOL, por qué sólo pienso en lemon D:? Bueh, pero eso ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo el viernes x33. Espero les haya agradado x3.

Actualizaciones de hoy: Más que palabras y el nuevo fic, 'Vanilla' una serie de drabbles/viñetas de lime/lemon con la canción de Gackt del mismo nombre x3, por si gustan pasarse a leer x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	2. Antiguo Egipto

**Rating:** T  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki  
**Tabla de retos: **Historical living in... / Viviendo en el periodo histórico...  
**Tema:** 02. Ancient Egypt / Antiguo Egipto.

* * *

Solía decirse que el periodo de vida en Egipto no era muy largo para ninguna persona y que los dioses reclamaban a sus hijos antes de tiempo. Johan, quien en ese tiempo era el actual Faraón, de tan sólo veintiséis años de edad, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su sacerdote le informó que su condición empeoraba y que estaban preparando todo lo necesario para tener su tumba lista. Así que los dioses lo reclamaban... ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que presentarse ante ellos, no tenía miedo, no cuando ante él se extendía la vida eterna junto con Ra, pero sí lamentaba algunas cosas. Sus ojos verdes como el nilo se dirigieron hacia su derecha, donde uno de sus esclavos reposaba con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, mirándolo como si no lo pudiera creer.

—Estaré bien —dijo Johan y con las manos repasó los pómulos del muchacho, quien sólo atinó a sonreír sin ganas—. Lo único que lamento es que no he podido pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Vaya, qué faraón tan cursi —musitó Yubel, otra de sus sirvientes, quien miraba encolerizada la escena desde la puerta. Respetaba a su señor y éste era, en cierta medida, su amigo, pero cuando tocaba a Juudai... No podía ni concebir un ápice de amistad en ella—. Mi señor, debería de descansar.

Con una risa cantarina, Johan negó con la cabeza.

—Pronto descansaré eternamente —puntualizó, con un asomo de risa en la voz y luego, con un movimiento le indicó que se marchara—. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor es que disfrute al máximo los últimos alientos que tengo.

Yubel rechinó los dientes pero obedeció sin rechistar y salió de la habitación.

Juudai, en cambio, se encaramó aún más en la cama y pronto estuvo tan cerca de Johan que sus alientos chocaban, pero esto no incomodó a ninguno de los dos y ambos se limitaron a mirarse entre sonrientes y tristes. Se habían conocido en circunstancias demasiado extrañas, Juudai había sido un esclavo conseguido sólo para satisfacer las órdenes del faraón, similar a los cientos y cientos que ya tenía y sin contar a sus esposas y concubinas, pero con el tiempo él pasó a ser más especial que el resto de la gente en el palacio y pronto, fue el único solicitado al lecho del Faraón. Así como también el único que había penetrado en su corazón.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo? —preguntó Juudai, jugueteando con las hebras de cabello azulado que tenía más cerca.

—No, en realidad no —atrajo la cabeza de Juudai hacia él, hasta que sus narices chocaron y luego rompió la distancia entre sus labios—. Cuando me presente ante Osiris, aún si quiere condenarme no me arrepentiré de nada. Y lo único que sobrevivirá, ¿sabes qué es? —Juudai se rió—, vamos, no te rías. Creo que lo único que diré ante Osiris será: Pesa mi corazón, si la balanza se inclina de mi lado, es que he pecado. Pero ese peso extra sólo tiene un nombre y es Juudai.

—Serás cursi —dijo el muchacho y terminó de subirse a la cama, dejando que su simple túnica hiciera contacto con la piel bronceada del faraón—. Te veré allá, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo, Johan y la sonrisa de Juudai se borró—, al menos, por ahora no. En este momento me verás... —a pesar de que estaba algo débil, logró posicionar a Juudai debajo suyo—. Me verás devorándote.

Su risa se extendió por la habitación.

Yubel, afuera, frunció el ceño.

Que Osiris la condenara, pero... ¡Con un demonio! ¡Qué ya se llevaran a ese faraón!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Okey, amo Egipto, hubo un tiempo en que pensé en ser Egiptóloga, pero bueno, no se pudo .-., ahora, sobre el fic, tenía una idea menos cursi, pero no sé a dónde fue, en serio, la frase que Johan iba a decir era otra, me gustaba mucho cómo quedaba, pero por estar cantando mientras escribía se me fue x'DDDD. Y como siempre, tenemos a Yubel jodiéndose, mwahahaha, muere, muere Yubel~ ese esclavo es de tu señor~ ok, pero creo que acabo de medio babearme de imaginarme a Johan con ropa de faraón º-º. Y bueh, quise tratar lo del libro de los muertos, más exactamente el Juicio de Maat aquí~ es que es tan interesante YoY el difunto le presenta ante el tribunal de Osiris al objeto de que se pese su corazón (conciencia y moralidad) y superada la prueba pueda continuar su camino en el mundo de los muertos, la Duat, hasta alcanzar los fértiles campos de Aaru.

Ya, al final los faraones tenían como 3455934 personas con las cuales acostarse, esclavos, esposas, concubinas, asdfasdf, pero Johan lo eligió a él (heart), ok, pero quisiera mostrarles la imagen mental que me estoy imaginando º-º, ya mejor me voy, que hace más frío y me voy a poner peor x'DDD.

Hmmm, ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: Más que palabras y Vanilla, además de que regresan las traducciones y tenemos un fanfic llamado ''Hipidos" que seguro que les hará reír~ por si quieren pasarse a leer x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	3. Inglaterra Victoriana

**Rating:** T  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki  
**Tabla de retos: **Historical living in... / Viviendo en el periodo histórico...  
**Tema:** 03. Victorian England / Inglaterra Victoriana.

* * *

Juudai soltó un elocuente bostezo que no llegó a comprender su acompañante, quien, fingiendo entusiasmo, trataba de mirar sobre su hombro la carta que acababa de recibir. Los largos rizos de Yubel le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, pero él no iba a ceder ni un ápice. Esa carta era muy importante y sobretodo privada, ¡no la iba a dejar verla! Sus sentimientos y los de otra persona estaban vertidos en ella, convertidos en palabras que solían llevarle consuelo y esperanza, aunque claro, eso ella no lo entendía.

—¿Quién te la ha enviado? ¿Acaso tienes una novia secreta? —a la mujer aquello no le hacía mucha gracia, pero siguió pretendiendo estar curiosa en lugar de molesta—. ¡Juudai! ¡Déjame verla! —eran amigos de la infancia, era lo menos que podía esperar de él. O quizá siempre esperó demasiado y por eso estaba decepcionada.

—No tengo ninguna novia —se defendió él, blandiendo el trozo de papel como si fuera un arma—, como puedes ver, la carta es del Barón Andersen.

—Oh —musitó ella, aplacada de pronto—, en ese caso...

Su largo vestido hizo un sonido gracioso cuando ella se marchó taconeando a arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche, momento que Juudai aprovechó para abrir la misiva con el corazón casi palpitándole en la garganta.

Dentro del sobre había un papel, con cinco palabras pulcramente escritas:

_Hoy, mismo lugar, misma hora._

Se le aceleró el corazón. Le había dicho a Yubel que no tenía novia y era totalmente cierto, pero con Johan... Sí, había algo más. Sin embargo, no podía decirlo, ¡su familia quedaría tan deshonrada! Llamó a uno de los sirvientes tras componer una apresurada respuesta y guardarla en otro sobre y le indicó que la entregara con rapidez.

Quizá aquél descuidado y sucio pub en el que solían reunirse para, irónicamente, ser libres de las miradas de los demás, era poco adecuado para las personas de su clase, pero para él, las horas vividas en aquél lugar, con la luz de las velas acariciando suavemente las paredes y sus figuras entrelazadas, eran como el cielo mismo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Oh, la Inglaterra Victoriana, amo esta época (L), de hecho, tengo una idea para longfic de esta época, pero no estoy segura cuando lo publicaré, tengo muchas ideas de longfics y no me decido por cuál quiero escribir primero~ Está bastante sencillo, pero tiene muchas cosas implícitas (? por ejemplo, si había un mal rumor sobre una familia aristocrática posiblemente esto desencadenaría en el automático destierro de dicha familia en sociedad y eso era muy perjudicial, pues se cerraban los negocios, las fiestas y las relaciones para dicha familia y terminaban siendo pobres, por eso expliqué que Juudai llevaría deshonra a su familia, pues eso estaba más que prohibido en esa época, era incluso peor que fugarse con un sirviente. Pero como siempre, mis chicos (? supieron como afrontar el problema x3. No quería hacer algo muy explícito porque todas mis ideas de la Inglaterra Victoriana las quiero hacer para ese longfic x3, pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado.

Ahora si las actualizaciones de siempre están arriba: Más que palabras y Vanilla, por si gustan leer x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	4. Europa en tiempos de guerra

**Rating: **T  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki  
**Tabla de retos:** Historical living in... / Viviendo en el periodo histórico...  
**Tema: **04. War Time Europe / Europa en tiempo de guerra.

* * *

Las explosiones seguían por todos lados, miles de escombros se alzaban hacia el aire y caían sobre los cuerpos inertes de miles de soldados de los cuales nadie parecía preocuparse ni un ápice. Si eran amigos o enemigos, si eran jóvenes o viejos, ricos o pobres, si tenían familia o eran solos en el mundo... Para las grandes potencias que luchaban en ese tiempo, las caras anónimas desperdigadas por el suelo sólo eran simples porcentajes de pérdidas y de vez en cuando, seres a quienes echarles la culpa o vanagloriarlos dependiendo del resultado.

Juudai sintió que el piso temblaba cuando una bomba lanzada por el enemigo se estrelló contra un edificio cercano y varios cristales cayeron al suelo en un sonido eclipsado por las armas de fuego. Su madre continuaba llamándolo sin cesar, con la voz rasgada entre el miedo y la ira. Estaba siendo insensato y egoísta, nadie tenía que recordárselo, porque lo sabía, pero era por una buena causa.

Siguió corriendo, esquivando por pura suerte los ataques que iban dirigidos a otras personas y también a los soldados que podrían capturarlo para usarlo de rehén. La casa que buscaba estaba cerca, tan cerca que casi podía ver las cortinas de color parduzco colgando de las ventanas. Para cuando llegó ahí, se dio cuenta de que el panorama no era alentador y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho de puro miedo, tenía que estar bien, tenían que estar bien. Johan, su hermana, sus padres...

Entró en la casa sin siquiera forzar la puerta, que estaba entreabierta y encontró al muchacho agazapado contra la pared, no temblaba, pero sus ojos mostraban un terror muy difícil de explicar. Se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó, pues se sentía tan aliviado que casi podría echarse a reír.

—¡Todos han muerto! —anunció el de ojos verdes, tan pronto sintió la calidez de su amado confortándolo un poco—. ¡Rei, mis padres...!

Juudai lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No podían hacer nada por ellos, pero quería asegurarse de que a él no le pasara nada.

—Vámonos —lo apresuró, mirando asustado hacia el exterior donde los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y violentos.

Tan pronto Johan abrió los labios para responder, un resplandor blanco iluminó el lugar y el mundo se sumió en caos y confusión. Las paredes temblaron y empezaron a colapsarse, pero él apenas y sentía algo. Entreabrió sus ojos verdes para darse cuenta de que los habían bombardeado, la sangre copiosa y caliente resbalaba de su frente y apenas era consciente de que no sentía muy bien el resto de su cuerpo. Miró a Juudai y éste le sonrió débilmente, sus mechones castaños estaban desordenados y también había sangre resbalando por sus mejillas, estaba extrañamente estático y en sus pupilas la vida parecía apagarse, ése sería el fantasma de su última sonrisa, el fantasma del sentimiento que lo había llevado a buscarlo y a morir por él.

Johan soltó un grito de impotencia, largo, fuerte y el cual delató su posición.

Lo último que supo antes de que una segunda bomba cayera en el lugar donde se pensaba había enemigos, fue que abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Juudai y que iba sumiéndose en las sombras, como si el cadáver que sostenía también lo abrazara a él.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Me siento en una mala versión de una película de guerra (que por cierto no me gustan .-.), pero aún así estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, a pesar de que prometí nunca volver a matar a ninguno de los dos x'DDD, es que no pude resistirlo, si hacía que los dos sobrevivieran sería muy obvio (? y si uno vivía y el otro no... me sentiría como una bruja malvada x'DDD. Mejor los dos mueren en los brazos del otro y ya T-T. No estaba segura de qué periodo de guerra era el establecido para este reto, pues ya saben que Europa siempre ha sido muy conflictivo, guerra tras guerra tras guerra. Pongamos que es la segunda (? el eje está bombardeando Noruega (YOY qué malos) y esto pasó (? x'DD y ya no sé qué deliro~ el próximo es aún más difícil 'Pompeya antes de la erupción del Vesuvio', espero se me ocurra algo que no involucre muertes (?

Bueno, eso es todo~ nos vemos el próximo viernes, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar :3

Ja ne!


	5. Pompeya antes de la erupción del Vesuvio

**Rating: **T  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki  
**Tabla de retos: **Historical living in... / Viviendo en el periodo histórico...  
**Tema: **05. Pompeii before the eruption of Vesuvius / Pompeya antes de la erupción del Vesuvio.

* * *

Resulta irónico el poder que tiene la mente por sobre la materia, la sarta de cosas, de ilusiones que se pueden crear con ella, cosas tanto buenas como malas. Yubel enfocaba sus energías a las cosas malas, pedía y oraba porque fueran separados, para ya no ver más esas sonrisas cómplices, esos furtivos toques entre ambos... ¡No podía soportarlo! ¡Prefería ir a parar al Lupanar antes de permitir que siguieran juntos! ¡SU Juudai no podía estar con alguien como él! Y sin embargo...

—¿Pasa algo, hermana? —inquirió Johan a la mujer, quien se limitó a voltear la mirada con un gesto grosero y fulminar a la pared que tenía enfrente, a pesar de que nada de culpa tenía ese pedazo de piedra en sus frustraciones.

—No —dijo tajantemente, tomando un montón de ropa sucia para ir a lavarla junto con las demás mujeres del lugar—. Sólo que me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo ayudando con la casa que con Juudai.

Para Johan este gesto significaba que su hermana estaba celosa de no tenerlo todo el día a su lado y lejos estaba de imaginar que los celos se debían a un sentimiento nacido desde la infancia por el mejor amigo de su hermano, que ahora mismo no era más amigo sino amante.

—Ya, ya, no prometo nada —su rostro dibujó una sonrisa pícara y de pronto pareció que era transportado a momentos más felices, cosa que sólo logró que el rostro de la chica se enfureciera más.

—Como sea —murmuró y luego añadió, después de cerrar la puerta—: Ojalá los dos se vayan al infierno juntos.

.

Aunque debía ser lo contrario, algo esa noche no se sentía bien, no estaba bien, pero... ¿Qué podía ser? Los ojos verdes como joyas preciosas de Johan, recorrieron la habitación buscando algo mal, algo incorrecto, pero no podía hallarlo. Todo estaba bien, todo era como debería. Juudai yacía a su lado, semi-dormido y medio desnudo, sonriendo como siempre hacía por las noches, mientras yacían juntos. Sus mechones de cabello castaño caían como cascada sobre las almohadas y su piel brillaba por el sudor de la actividad realizada, suavemente iluminada por las velas.

—¿No crees que hay algo que está mal? —inquirió de pronto, medio incorporándose sobre el lecho, para seguir mirando con atención a su alrededor. El mal presentimiento no se iba, era asfixiante la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, de que algo no estaba bien. Y debía confirmarlo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

—Hmmmm, no —la voz de Juudai le sonaba somnolienta y poco receptiva a sus preocupaciones, como si estuviera en el limbo entre estar dormido y despierto—. ¿Qué podría estar mal? —su mano se deslizó con fluidez y sin temor por el abdomen de su acompañante, causando que éste sintiera escalofríos con el solo roce—. Según sé, esto está bien y esto... —de pronto se incorporó completamente sobre la cama, sin rastro alguno de sueño en sus ojos, para subirse encima de él, con una media sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿O acaso crees que está mal?

Johan no respondió. Aquello sería eterno, ¿no? Sus labios se unieron con los de su acompañante una vez más y pronto, todo quedó borrado de su atribulada mente.

.

El hombre se aproximó mirando con fascinación todo lo que allí había, bien conservado, casi perfecto, la calca exacta de la vida en esos tiempos. Había una pequeña casita en el fondo, medio calcinada y llena de cosas, que le llamó la atención por motivos desconocidos. Se acercó a ella y sonrió para sí mismo, tratando de encontrar un título adecuado para su descubrimiento en general y para ese cuadro en general.

Dentro del lugar había dos esqueletos casi calcinados, juntos, casi unidos para ser una misma persona. La maldición de Yubel había surtido efecto.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: El gay de ffnet no me dejaba subir nada lol... y aqui esta ya (?


End file.
